renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Farewell Segment
The Farewell Segment is a segment used in the first two seasons of Ren and Stimpy. Plot The segment starts with Ren saying goodbye to the kids, telling Stimpy to say goodbye to the kids. Stimpy asks where they are going. Ren tells Stimpy that the show's over, and says "see you next time". Stimpy asks when is the next time they come back to TV. Ren tells him it is pretty soon. Stimpy now gets worried, and asks Ren how long is "pretty soon". Ren tells him in a little while. But then Stimpy breaks down in tears, asking what will they do until then. Ren tells him what things Stimpy could do before the episode ends. Stimpy hugs onto Ren, crying. Ren gets an idea, and tells Stimpy that there is anything else Stimpy can do to be cheered up (for example: he can play horsey with his pet Crocostimpy, or blow himself up into a balloon. Stimpy likes these ideas, and he does the idea ending the segment. Untamed World Ending Segment The segment starts with Ren saying goodbye to the viewers and kids watching the show, Stimpy cries asking what will they do until then. Ren tells him that he could Spackle the den or organize some shorts, in which, Stimpy shakes his head that he doesn't like these ideas. Ren tells him he can play horsey with the Crocostimpy. Stimpy cheers up and beings playing horsey with his pet crocostimpy, ending the segment with him saying "Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy!" to pretend he is the crocostimpy. Episodes the Segment is Used In * The Big Shot! * Nurse Stimpy * The Littlest Giant (slightly shortened) * Untamed World (shortest version) * Sven Hoek * Nothing But Shorts (1996 VHS) (see "Trivia" section below for details) Transcript The Big Shot! Ending Segment Ren: Boy, Stimpy. We sure had a lot of fun today, didn't we? So long, kids! Come on, Stimpy, say goodbye. Stimpy: Duh, where are we going? Ren: The show's over. See ya next time. Stimpy: Next time? When's that? Ren: Pretty soon, don't worry. Stimpy: Pretty soon? How long is that? Ren: In a little while, man. Stimpy: crying A little while!? What'll we do till then? Ren: Why, you could, uh, shampoo the rug... eat your creamed asparagus... Stimpy: Bleah! cries and hugs Ren, Ren comforts Stimpy. Ren looks at Stimpy and has an idea. Ren: You could keep yourself busy with this! Stimpy a bag of Gritty Kitty Litter Stimpy: Oh, joy! the bag and runs off-screen and litter-crunching noises are heard Ren: Eh, goodbye folks. Stimpy: Duh, goodbye folks. to black. Nurse Stimpy Ending Segment Ren: Boy, Stimpy. We sure had a lot of fun today, didn't we? So long, kids! Come on, Stimpy, say goodbye. Stimpy: Duh, where are we going? Ren: The show's over. See ya next time. Stimpy: Next time? When's that? Ren: Pretty soon. Don't worry. Stimpy: Pretty soon? How long was that? Ren: In a little while, man. Stimpy: crying A little while!? What'll we do till then? Ren: You could get your teeth drilled, or read a book. Stimpy: Bleah! is shocked, starts crying and hugs Ren. Ren comforts Stimpy. Ren looks at Stimpy. Ren has an idea. Ren: Wait a minute, I got it. You could play with your magic nose goblins. gets excited, kisses Ren and runs offscreen. Ren shakes his head in disgust. Stimpy returns with a table full of his "magic nose goblins". Stimpy: I picked them myself. to black. The Littlest Giant Ending Segment Ren: Boy, Stimpy. We sure had a lot of fun today, didn't we? So long, kids! Come on, Stimpy, say goodbye. Stimpy: Duh, where are we going? Ren: The show's over. See ya next time. Stimpy: What'll we do till then? sobbing Ren: Why, you could clean your bellybutton... eat olive loaf, till you puke! is shocked, starts crying and hugs Ren. Ren comforts Stimpy. Ren: I know, man. You can chase your tail till you're dizzy. Stimpy: Chase my tail? (while pointing at his rear) But Ren, I don't have a tail. Ren: Do what I tell you, steupid. bent over on all fours, spins around and gets dizzy. Ren: How ya feeling, pal? Stimpy: Kinda sick. burps to black. Untamed World Ending Segment Ren: So long, kids! See ya next time. Stimpy: crying What'll we do till then? Ren: Why, you could, uh, spackle the den... martinize your shorts. You could play horsey with your pet Crocostimpy. gets excited, kisses Ren and runs offscreen. Ren shakes his head in disgust. Stimpy returns, with a Crocostimpy wearing a cowboy hat riding him. Crocostimpy: Happy, happy... Stimpy: Joy, joy! to black. Sven Hoek Ending Segment Ren: Oh boy, Stimpy. We sure had a lot of fun today, didn't we? So long, kids! Come on, Stimpy, say goodbye. Stimpy: Duh, where are we going? Ren: The show's over. See ya next time. Stimpy: Next time? When's that? Ren: It's pretty soon. Don't worry. Stimpy: Pretty soon? How long is that? Ren: In a little while, man. Stimpy: crying What'll we do till then? Ren: Why, you could floss your toes! Or you could eat... olive loaf! Stimpy: Bleah! cries and hugs Ren. Ren comforts Stimpy. Ren suddenly gets an idea. Ren: Or, you could blow yourself up, like a balloon! Stimpy: gasps Blow myself up! puts his thumb in his mouth, and begins blowing into it, slowly inflating him. By the time he finishes, he is a floating sphere. Stimpy: voice Duh, goodbye kids. See ya next time! pulls out a pin. He raises his eyebrows up and down, and pops Stimpy. The popped Stimpy sticks to Ren. Ren: Eh, goodbye folks. out on Ren. Trivia * It is unknown why it was never used again after season two. * This segment is also known as the "See You Next Time" segment, or "What Will We Do 'Til Then?" * Like usual in the first two seasons, John Kricfalusi and Billy West voice both Ren and Stimpy. However, for "Sven Hoek", Billy West re-dubs Ren's dialogue, except for one line by Kricfalusi re-used from "The Big Shot" segment ("Eh, goodbye folks"). * This segment was only used five times. * Untamed World's segment is the shortest farewell segment. * Sven Hoek's segment is the longest farewell segment. * The variant from "The Littlest Giant" cuts out Stimpy asking when "next time" and "pretty soon" will be, going straight from Ren proclaiming the show is over to a tearful Stimpy asking what will they do until then. * On the 1996 VHS of "Nothing But Shorts", this segment was used three times during the program: at the beginning to introduce the shorts (using the variant from "The Big Shot"), in the middle serving as an intermission segment (using the variant from "The Littlest Giant"), and at the end before the credits (using the variant from "Nurse Stimpy"). All three versions have the dialogue entirely re-dubbed and serve as hosting segments to the video. (In the intermission segment, Ren even notes that they can "take it easy by recycling old jokes until the tape runs out", despite Stimpy protesting that it'll make them hacks.) Goofs * Ren's top eyelids are black in the first segment. Category:Cartoon Segments